


5 times people think they are related and one time they don’t

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Fic, People are idiots, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: Pětkrát si lidi myslí, že jsou příbuzní a jednou ne...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 times people think they are related and one time they don’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599700) by [SallyPejr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr). 



> Pozn. autora: winifredweatherbee a voodooling se o tomhle bavili na tumblru

1.

Eggsy má novou sousedku. Nebo spíš jeho máma má. Její jméno je paní Turnerová a polovinu času tráví tahle žena mimo byt sběrem drbů. Takže to není zas takové překvapení, že jednoho dne chtěla mluvit i s Eggsym. Ne, že ten by měl šanci uniknout jejímu železnému stisku. A paní Turnerová začala mluvit o jeho úžasném vztahu se svým rozvedeným otcem a jak dobře tenhle gentleman vypadá a jak moc by se s ním ona setkala a- A v tomto bodě už ji Eggsy musel zastavit, protože neměl tušení, o kom to mluví. Když zjistil, že jeho 'rozvedený otec' má být vlastně Harry, začal se smát jako nikdy. Eggsy se nemohl dočkat, až ho zase potká (nebo až potká Merlina nebo Roxy), protože tohle je opravdu skvělý vtip.

2.

Harry slíbil, že půjdou do jakékoliv restaurace, kterou Eggsy vybere, takže se jeho chráněnec rozhodl, že mu ukáže, jak se stravuje plebs. Eggsy vybral McDonald. Těžko říct, jak moc velký šok pro Harryho jeho volba byla, protože jeho tvář je stejně nehybná jako obvykle. Eggsy jim objednal BigMacy a snažil se nesmát divných pohledů od lidí okolo nich. Harry a jeho perfektní oblek – jak často můžete tohle vidět v McDonaldu? Opravdu zde vypadá dost nepatřičně. A potom dívka za pultem podala Eggsymu jeho objednávku a mrkla na něj, že to je pro něj a jeho otce. A Eggsy vyprsknul smíchy.

3.

Je to normální líbánková mise. Harry a Eggsy mají být milenci, protože jejich cíl, jakýsi pan Franklin rád píchá s mladými a zadanými. A taky se snaží ovládnout svět. Eggsy skoro sedí v Harryho klíně a Harryho rukama pod košilí, zatímco pozorují svůj cíl. Akorát si vyměnili další polibek, když přišel útok. Ovšem ne ze strany jejich cíle. Přišel od opravdu naštvané staré dámy, která na ně křičela něco o sodomitech a vztahu mezi otcem a synem. Je opravdu těžké uklidnit naštvanou ženu, zatímco se vám Merlin směje do sluchátka jako šílený.

4.

Starý pan Blackwood má nakupování u Kingsmanů opravdu rád. Miluje jejich obleky a precizní práci. Někdy vezme svoje hosty nebo přátele nebo rodinu a vezme je tam, protože je opravdu důležité znát dobrého krejčího. Pokaždé, když on a jeho doprovod potkají Harryho a Eggsyho, pan Blackwood je představí jako pana Kingsmana a jeho syna. Opravovat ho, to vzdali už hodně dávno.

5.

Kino byl Roxin nápad, ne Eggsyho nebo Harryho. Oni s tím jen souhlasili. A nechali ji vybrat film. Měli vědět, že je to chyba. Celý tenhle nápad, ne jen film. Měli si najít jiný způsob, jak relaxovat. Muž na kase na ně divně koukal a snažil se je varovat, že nejde o rodinný film. Všichni na ně koukali, jako kdyby nebyli normální. Všichni znamená, že kolem nich jsou jen páry. A Harry je pravděpodobně nejstarší osobou v publiku. Dokonce ani Eggsy se nesmál, když je někdo označil za otce a syna. Místo toho políbil Harryho. Na rty. Pořádně. A potom se oba vydali rovnou na večeři, protože ten film byl opravdu pitomý nápad.

+1

Merlin má až příliš práce. Je génius, ale to neznamená, že musí dělat všechno. Například teď má štos papírů na podepsání pro nového Arthura alias Harryho a několik netrpělivých, otravných a důležitých lidí na video chatu, protože řečená Arthur neodpovídá, když mu někdo volá, takže je to Merlinova práce uklidňovat lidi a dělat papíry. Když ho Arthur ignoruje i na popáté, vzdá to. Pokud s ním Harry nechce mluvit skrze telefony, bude s ním mluvit tváří v tvář. Merlin nezaklepal bez ohledu na to, že gentleman vždycky klepe a otevře dveře. A zavře dveře. Vypadá to, že má Harry velice důležité setkání s Eggsym. Důležité a soukromé setkání. Pravděpodobně i s tělesnou prohlídkou. Bude lepší je nerušit. No, mají půl hodiny, protože pak je Merlin vyruší. Nemůže dělat Arthurovu práci jen proto, že ten... má setkání.


End file.
